Meet Me in the Middle
by hartofsteel
Summary: Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar met halfway between the dorms and the dining hall. In front of the natural science building, to be exact. Riley is trying to get over a bad breakup. Lucas is looking for a lovely college experience. What happens when these two cross paths, and realize things about themselves that they didn't even know?
1. Chapter 1

Riley could not stand to see the two together. Her ex and the girl he left her for. They were all cuddly and kissy. It made Riley want to puke. She and Ben were never that bad. His girlfriend is obviously obsessed with everyone knowing that she stole him from Riley. She wouldn't even let Riley forget it, which made her so incredibly angry. She sighed as she waited for the line in the dining hall to move so she can check out and get back to her dorm to study for her chemistry exam that was the next day. While waiting, she noticed Ben's girlfriend send her a fake smile and a pathetic wave. "Oh bite me. You're not fooling anyone!" Riley thought, stepping forward when it was her turn. She paid using her mean plan and headed out into the fresh spring air. She was already walking to the dorms when she noticed a boy a few feet ahead of her drop the binder that he was holding. Feeling bad, Riley walked over, and bent down to help him, setting her food on the sidewalk. "Thanks." The boy said as the two young adults picked up the papers. "Oh, it's not a problem." Riley said, handing him the papers that she picked up, giving him a warm smile. He returned with a nod. "I'm Lucas." The boy said. "Hey Lucas, it's nice to meet you. I'm Riley." She responded as she grabbed her to go box and stood up along with Lucas. "Nice to meet you as well, Riley!" He said, extending his hand. She smiled and shook it. "Again, thank you for your help." "Oh, no problem at all! Maybe I'll see you around?" Riley asked, smiling up at him. He returned the smile, nodding. "Yeah…I hope so. I'll see you later." Both of them smile as they parted ways. Lucas towards the dining hall, Riley towards her dorm building.

Riley stepped into the building, starting the journey up the stairs to 213. Wasn't too many flights, so she didn't mind. Besides, the whole time she was thinking about Lucas. Was she meant to run into him? It was pretty coincidental that she ran into him right after she was close to puking at Ben and the witch. She would just have to see. She sighed as she walked to her door leading to the room, unlocking the door, stepping in. "Hey Maya!" She greeted, shutting the door behind her and slipping her shoes off. Maya looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Hey Riley, had a good day?" Riley shrugged with a smile. "It was decent, but then I ran into Ben and Lucy at the dining hall. God I swear those two are going to end up in a bad situation." Riley sat on her bed, setting her food on her desk along with the Coca Cola bottle. "Ugh, those two have managed to become probably one of the most annoying couples on campus. Didn't they meet at some frat party?" Maya asked. Riley nodded with a sigh. "Three semesters, just ruined by her. Still can't believe how quick her was to leave me for her." "Well hey, he was not worth it, he still isn't. You will find your perfect person!" Maya reassured her. "Funny that you mention that, actually. While walking over here, I helped this guy who dropped his things. He was pretty nice. His name is Lucas. I just think it's pretty coincidental and weird that I ran into him right after my run in with the witchy couple." Riley opened the to go box, revealing the cheeseburger with mayo, pickles and onions, fries on the side. "Oh! Well that is pretty conveniently timed. Did you get his number or anything?" Ah! Riley knew she was forgetting something. "Shoot! I was so caught up in thinking of why I ran into him and helping him, I didn't even think to ask for his number!" She sighed, picking up a fry and popping it into her mouth. "Well hey, that's okay! You'll run into him again." "Are you sure? I mean, it's a big campus." Riley said, moving over to her desk chair and pulling her chemistry textbook and notes out of her bag, setting them on the desk. "Well true but, you never know. I mean, you saw him today. Maybe it will be one of those things where you see him everywhere now." Maya suggested. Riley sat back in her chair, thinking. "True. Hey maybe he's a friend's roommate? That could be possible!" Maya nodded. Riley began thinking of her guy friends. It couldn't have been Farkle, since she has already met his roommate Zay. Hm…maybe Charlie? I mean, she hasn't met his roommate yet. Also, even if he wasn't, he might know if Lucas is in his building or on his floor. It was worth a shot. She decided she would go after studying.

After about two hours, Riley definitely decided it was time for a break. She had studied so much she saw periodic elements when she looked at the wall. She stood, stretching and looking over at Maya, who had her headphones in working on a paper. Riley hated to interrupt her, so she just left a note saying she would be back. She walked to the door, slipping her shoes on. She made sure to grab her key before going out and to the staircase. Charlie's room was 345. Riley knew it would be easy to take the elevator, but she had a small fear due to an incident one when she was 13. However, that story is a story for another time. Riley made her way up the flight, walking out into the hall when she arrived. "Riley, hey!" She heard someone say. She looked around, turning to her left to see Farkle. "Hey, Fark! How are you?" She asked. "Doing well! What brings you to the third floor?" "Ah, I have to ask Charlie something. Hey…you might know as well actually. Is there anyone on this floor by the name of Lucas?" she asked. Farkle thought for a moment. "Well that is a pretty common name. Do you know his last name?" Shoot, she never got his last name either. "I didn't. Dang, first his phone number now his last name? I'm slipping!" That earned a chuckle from Farkle. "Nah, don't sweat it. You know you might have come to the right place, though. Charlie's roommates name is Lucas." Yes! That gave Riley hope that she might just find him. "Eee! Thank you Farkle! I'll see you around?" Farkle nodded and headed out the door and down the stairs. Riley continued her journey.

343…344…ah! 345! Riley knocked and stepped back a bit, waiting for an answer. She smiled as she saw the door open, revealing Charlie. "Hey, Riley! Well this is a surprise. What's up?" Charlie asked. "Not much, I'm actually looking for someone named Lucas. Farkle told me that was your roommate's name, so hey!" She said, waving. "Ah, I see. He actually isn't here at the moment but you're more than welcome to come in and wait." Charlie said, stepping inside. Riley nodded, walking in. She trusted Charlie enough to know he wouldn't try to do anything bad or weird. "So, you're looking for a Lucas. How did you meet him?" Charlie sat on his bed, looking up at Riley. "Well, I was on my way to here from the dining hall when I noticed he had dropped his stuff. So, I helped him pick it up and we introduced ourselves. The problem is, I totally forgot to ask for his last name and his number! Which is why I came up here to ask you. That was when I ran into Farkle." She explained. Charlie nodded. "Wait…no I can't be here! What if it is him? He'll think that it's creepy that I'm in his room! Ah! I need to go!" "No, you don't. Just say that I was helping you study." Charlie said. Riley sat at his desk, nodding. Just then, his roommate stepped in. Riley turned to see the one and only, Lucas. The same Lucas from earlier. She gave a small wave with a small smile, and he nodded in return. "Lucas, this is Riley. I was just helping her with some studying." Charlie said from his bed. "Ah, I see. Well it's nice to see you again, Miss. Riley!" He said with a smile. Riley smiled and stood. "You as well. I was actually just on my way out. Before I go though, would you maybe want to trade numbers? Sorry if it sounds weird." She said, a nervous smile on her face. "Nah, not at all. Of course we can. Here." Lucas said, pulling out his phone, opening a new contact form and handing it to Riley. She smiled, putting her number in along with her name. She even put a little bumblebee emoji next to it. She handed it back to Lucas with a smile. He nodded and sent her a quick text so she would have his number. "Awesome. I'll see you around, yeah?" She asked, Lucas responding with a nod and a smile. "Great, later guys. Also, thank you Charlie!" "Anytime, Riles!" With that, Riley stepped out into the hall and went back down to her dorm.

When she returned, she laid on her bed, checking her texts. She saw one from Lucas that just said "hey!" She smiled, and responded. "Hey! Doing well?" She set her phone down, looking over at Maya who was also on her phone. "Well, it was a success, I found him! Turns out, he is Charlie's roommate!" Riley said. Maya looked over at her with a smile. "Hey, that's great! I would love to meet him sometime." Riley nodded with a smile. She was content. Could this be the beginning of something wonderful? Nah…too cliché. Who knows what will happen? I mean, this is college. Anything could happen, right?

Hey there. I'm Kinsley! This is my first Rucas fanfic and I think it's going well so far. Please rate, share, and tell me what you think! Also here are my socials! Let's talk sometime! :D

Twitter- HartOfSteel_

Instagram- HartOfSteel_

Tumblr- hart-ofsteel

Kik- devonsangel_

xo, Kinsley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley yawned as her English Composition professor assigned the latest essay. She had gotten a good night sleep, but she was still bit tired considering she woke up an hour ago. "it will be due on the 17th, and that's all for today. Have a good rest of your day!" The professor dismissed. Riley slid the assignment guy into her folder before putting that along with her other supplies into her bag. She stood, turning to look at Farkle, who was also in her class. "So, you want to come to my dorm to brainstorm later?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Of course! I'll stop by after lunch." This was Riley's only class for the day, so she had the rest of the day free to study and such. Farkle nodded and two walked out together. Riley smiled when she saw Lucas on a bench a few feet away. "Hey, I'll catch you later?" She asked. Farkle nodded and went on his way. Riley walked up to the bench, waving. "Hey, Lucas. How are you?" He jumped a bit, not expecting her. She smiled small. "Ah, sorry." "Nah, no worries I'm doing pretty well, how about you?" He asked. "I'm doing pretty well, just finished my only class for the day so feeling pretty good about that." She said with a smile. He nodded, patting the spot next to him. Riley took a seat, her hands in her coat pockets. "How was class?" Lucas asked. "Went well. It's English Composition so a bit boring, but overall it went well." "That's good to hear. What's your major?" He asked, pulling his phone out when he felt a text vibration. "I'm working on my bachelor's in secondary education. You?" Riley asked. "Ah, very nice. I'm currently majoring in biochemistry!" Oh wow, that was definitely impressive. "Ah, very nice. Are you a first year?" Lucas shook his head. "I'm not, this is my fourth semester." Ah, so him and Riley were in the same year. "Oh, me as well!" "Ah nice! Well hey, this was very nice, but I have to get to my next class. See you later?" Lucas asked. Riley nodded with a smile. "'Great, have a nice day!" He said, standing and headed to class. Riley just sat and smiled. Biochemistry. That's so impressive and he is probably so smart, Riley loved that. She stood, heading to the union building where the Starbucks was. She always liked to get Starbucks after this class since it was so close to the building her class was in. She ended up getting a venti iced caramel macchiato with a tomato and mozzarella panini. Once she had her snack, she headed to Farkle's dorm room.

Once there, she knocked with the hand she was holding the sandwich bag in. Zay had opened the door. "Zay! How are you?" She asked, excited to see him since she hasn't seen him in a couple days. "Hey, Riley! Doing pretty well. How about you? How's your semester so far?" He asked, stepping aside so she could walk in. She did just that, sitting on Farkle's bed. "It's going pretty well! I like my classes, professors are great. Only downside is that Ben broke up with me." "Aw, sorry to hear." Zay said sympathetically. "Ah, it's alright. He's with some girl he met at a frat party now." Riley shrugged. "Well hey, you deserve better." Zay assured her as Farkle walked in. "Hey guys, hope you're not talking bad about me!" He joked. Riley giggled "Oh it's all we did!" She joked, Zay nodding and smiling. "Ah, well dang!" Farkle chuckled. "Well with that, I'm going to go meet Vanessa for lunch. See you guys!" Riley and Farkle said goodbye and Zay was out the door, shutting it behind him. Farkle looked at Riley with a small smirk. "What?" Riley asked. "That guy sitting on the bench outside our class, was that the Lucas from yesterday?" Farkle asked. Riley blushed lightly, nodding. "Did he end up being Charlie's roommate?" Riley nodded. Farkle smiled. He was happy to see Riley interacting with someone new. The whole Ben thing really hurt her heart. It would any girl. All it took was one night at a frat party for it to be over between Ben and Riley. "Well hey, it's good to see you with him. Do you two get along well?" Farkle asked, sitting next to Riley on his bed. "Yeah, he's really nice. He's majoring in biochemistry!" "Oh really? That's awesome, I'll have to look out for him in one of my classes." Farkle was also a biochemistry major. "Yeah! Now let's brainstorm?" Farkle nodded, grabbing his supplies.

The two brainstormed and worked for a good hour before deciding to stop for the day. "Well I think we were pretty productive!" Riley said, standing and stretching. Farkle nodded, taking that chance to poke her side. "Eeep!" She said, stepping back, a giggle escaping. "Gotcha!" Farkle said, laughing. "That tickled!" Riley pouted. Farkle chuckled, nodding. "That was the point, silly bean!" "I see. Anyways, I'll see you later!" He nodded and Riley stepped out, making her way down the hall to the staircase. However, when she was almost to the staircase, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, sighing when she saw it was Ben. "Can I help you, Ben" She asked, not really wanting to talk to him. "Just saying hi. Saw you talking to a new guy earlier. What's his name?" Ben asked, crossing his arms. "His name is Lucas. Can I go now?" She answered, getting a bit impatient. "What? Don't want to answer my questions? That's pretty rude, Riley." Riley was starting to get a little angry that Ben wasn't letting her go. She was about to respond when she felt someone put an arm around her. "This guy bothering you, babe?" Riley looked up to see Lucas. A feeling of relief washed over her and she went along with it. "Yeah, I'm just trying to go back to my room and he won't let me go." "I see. Listen buddy, just walk away and we can pretend this whole run in never happened." Lucas said, glaring at Ben. Ben just rolled his eyes, walking past the duo. Riley smiled. "Thanks, he was getting annoying." "No problem, do you know him?" Lucas asked, keeping his arm around Riley. "Yeah. He's my ex, actually." She explained. "Ah, I see. What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking, of course." "Well, he went to this party and met this girl Lucy. The next morning, he broke up with me for her. It happened at the beginning of the semester, and it did hurt. Three semesters just ruined by one party that I didn't even go to." Riley said, sighing as she thought about that whole week in general. How upset she was, Maya comforting her, Farkle threatening to beat him up, Farkle not actually beating him up. It was definitely a wild one. "Ah, I see. I'm really sorry. You really deserve better. May I walk you to your dorm?" Riley blushed hearing that. He was so sweet. She smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that." Lucas nodded, opening the door to the staircase, holding it. "After you, miss!" Riley giggled, walking through it. "Why thank you, sir!" "Anytime!" They both laughed as they walked down the stairs. "It's 213, so it's not too far. Speak of the devil!" She said as they came to the door leading to the second floor. Lucas smiled, opening that one for her as well. She thanked him and walked through, leading him to her room. "Here we are! Hey, thanks for walking me." She said, turning to look at Lucas. "No problem, is your roommate in?" "I'm actually not sure." Riley said, knocking to see. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Maya behind it. "She is! Lucas, this is my roommate Maya. Maya, this is Lucas." Lucas smiled, shaking Maya's hand. "Well hello Maya, it is very nice to meet you." He said politely. "You as well. I'm trusting you to treat Riley here right. Last thing we need is another Ben." She responded, causing Riley to blush. "Thanks mom..." Riley said, just joking. Maya just giggled. "Well, thank you Lucas!' "No problem, Riley. Hey, would you maybe want to go grab some pizza downtown lately? Perhaps around 7?" Lucas asked. Riley looked at Maya, then back to Lucas. Was he asking her out? It seemed like he was. Riley wasn't going to pass it up. "Yeah, I would love to, that would be fun." She said, nodding. "Great! I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you, Maya!" He smiled, walking back towards the staircase as Riley walked into the room. Maya smirked shutting the door. "Someone has a date!" She teased. "Oh hush. I'm nervous." "Ah, don't be nervous. He seems like a nice guy. Now come on, lets figure out what you're going to wear!" Maya said, opening Riley's closet. She just smiled and nodded, becoming more excited by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley and Maya spent the afternoon picking out the perfect outfit and getting Riley all ready for her night with Lucas. Riley decided on a black sparkly shirt with white sparkly diamonds, and some dark grey leggings. "I think I'm going to leave my hair as it is, I like how it looks right now." Riley said. Maya nodded and started looking through Riley's shoes. "Hm..what about your black flats? Simple, yet cute!" Maya said, picking them up and looking back at Riley. Riley smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Maya nodded and handed them over. "No makeup either. I want to stay all natural!" Riley exclaimed. Maya smiled, nodding. "That's my girl!" Riley slipped the shoes on, and went and stood in front of the full body mirror. "How do I look?" She asked. Maya walked up beside of her, smiling. "You look incredible. Now, you go out, and you show that boy what Riley Matthews is made of!" Maya encouraged. "Yeah! Wait, what time is it?" Riley asked. Maya looked over at her alarm clock. "6:30…well in half an hour you show him what Riley Matthews is made of!" "Yeah!"

Up on the third floor, Lucas was pulling on a grey shirt with some nice blue jeans. "Hey, I hope you have a good time tonight man." Charlie said with a smile. "Thanks man, I'm actually a little nervous." Lucas admitted, looking in the mirror as he fixed his shirt collar. "Well hey, I'm sure it'll be great. Riley is a really nice girl and I'm sure that if you just be your normal Lucas self, things will turn out alright. Just don't show anything about Texas Lucas." Charlie advised. Lucas just shuttered. "Oh trust me, I don't plan to." Texas Lucas wasn't really something Lucas was proud of. He always tried to avoid it when getting to know someone, because in some cases it could definitely be a deal breaker. Plus, he didn't want to scare Riley away, he really liked her! "Good. Just stay regular old Lucas and you will succeed! Plus, you've already talked to her before, right?" Lucas nodded. "Good, then just keep doing what you've been doing and you will do great!" Lucas smiled at Charlie's encouraging words as he slipped his shoes on and spritzed some cologne. "Thanks, man." Lucas checked his watch, 6:47. "I should get going…I'll be back later." Lucas said, grabbing his wallet and slipping it into his pocket. "Good luck, Lucas!" "Thanks Charlie!" That being said, Lucas was out the door.

Riley looked in the mirror one last time before nodding. "Alright, I am ready!" She said. After she said that, both girls heard a knock. "Ah, that's him! I'll see you later, Maya." Maya smiled and nodded. "See you later! I have full confidence in you!" Riley quickly put on some perfume before grabbing her purse and opening the door. "Hey, Lucas!" She smiled when she saw him. He looked so incredibly handsome! He warmly returned the smile. "Hey, Riley. You look really great! You ready to head out?" "Well thank you! You look very handsome! I am!" Lucas smiled and nodded. As the two headed out they overheard Maya yell "You two have fun! Don't go too crazy!" Riley blushed and giggled as she shut the door.

"So, you know the pizza place down the road? Lucas asked. Riley responded with a nod. "Yeah! We could take an uber?" "Yeah, I'll order one." Lucas said, pulling out his phone. "Are you sure, I mean I could." Riley asked. Lucas shook his head. "Nah it's alright, I don't mind." He smiled as Riley nodded. He quickly ordered it and nodded. The two made their way to the staircase. "So question, are you not an elevator girl?" "I'm not…I got stuck on one when I was little, the power went out, and it was just really scary. I had gotten separated from my parents in a department store and decided to take the elevator to see if they were on another floor. So there I was, alone, in the dark, no idea what to do. I started pressing buttons and found the alarm button. I can only imagine what would have happened if I didn't start hitting the buttons." Riley explained, shuddering at the memory. Lucas nodded. "Ah, I understand." "Yeah, so I like to stick with the stairs." The two young adults headed down the stairs and out the door to meet the Uber.

The Uber pulled up, and Riley and Lucas got in, buckling up. Lucas told the driver where they were headed. "I'm excited to spend the evening with you!" Riley said, looking over at Lucas. "I am, as well! I think we'll have a really great time." He smiled warmly at her, sitting back in the seat. They spent the Uber ride just talking about random things. Flowers, tress, fun stuff like that. Riley smiled as the cab pulled up in front of the pizza place. "Thanks man, have a good one." Lucas said to the driver, making sure to leave a $5 bill on the seat before getting out along with Riley. The two went inside. "So, what do you like on your pizza?" Lucas asked. "Ah, just pepperoni and cheese really. I like to keep my pizza simple." "I can respect that!" Lucas said with a smile. "What about you?" "Usually pepperoni and sausage." He said, nodding. "Ah, very nice!" Riley said, looking around the parlor. "Oh, look! They have crowns!" She picked one up off the counter, and put it on Lucas' head. Lucas chuckled, letting her put it on his head. "There we are! It looks great!" Riley giggled, skipping up to the counter to order, Lucas following behind her. The two ordered their pizza slices, along with two drinks. "Here, let me pay." Lucas offered. "Oh no, I can't." "No no, I insist!" He smiled at her. "Are you sure? I mean, I can pay." "Positive!" Riley just giggled and nodded. "Alright, deal!" Lucas nodded, handing the cashier his card. Once he got it back, the two filled up their drink cups, and sat while they waited for the slices to be ready. "So, biochemistry! That's really interesting. What do you like about it?" Riley asked. "I like the idea of it. Working to find out how life works and such. Also, I really enjoy science, the idea of it honestly just fascinates me." Lucas explained, making sure to make eye contact with Riley. "Ah, that's really interesting. What do you hope to do?" She asked. "I want to work at the National Institute of Health in Frederick, Maryland. I've visited it before and just the environment alone made me want to work there. What about you? You said secondary education, right?" "Yeah! My father is a teacher, so I think it would be cool to follow in his footsteps and touch the lives of kids, y'know?" While answering that, Riley started to become a bit more comfortable, and started to relax a bit. "Aw, that is great to here. Anything you want to teach specifically?" Lucas asked, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Probably 12th grade English. My teacher really made the class interesting and enjoyable. It involved a public speaking unit which was so fun. It was really great. I want to teach others what he taught me." Lucas nodded. "That's so interesting, I hope you succeed!" "And I, you!" Riley said with a smile. "Pizza's ready!" The two heard the guy behind the counter shout. "I got it!" Riley said, standing and going to the counter. She thanked the employee and took the plates back to the table. The two didn't even wait to dig in, they were both quite hungry. After both plates were empty, Riley smiled up at Lucas. "You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, standing. "Hey, do you actually want to go for a walk? It's not too busy downtown tonight. Maybe we can walk back to campus? It's a nice night." Riley suggested. "Yeah, that would be nice!" The two threw away their plates, Riley threw away her cup, Lucas kept his. They made sure to say thank you before heading out the door.

The two walked down the street, looking around at the shops and such. "Hey, we should find someone to take a photo of us. So we can always remember this night!" Riley said, putting her arms out as if presenting the night. Like Will Smith presented his wife. "Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe there's someone in the park just ahead." Lucas and Riley walked down the street, coming across the park where people could just sit and look at the river. "Oh, there's a couple, let's see if they will!" Riley said happily, going up to them with Lucas following behind her. "Hi! We were wondering if you could please take a photo of us?" Lucas asked nicely. The man nodded, and Lucas handed him his phone. "Hm…I think I have a pretty good idea for this photo. Here, Riley just stand across from me." Riley raised a brow, but stood so she was looking straight at Lucas. Lucas smirked, walking up, and picking Riley up with one arm, since he had his drink in his other hand. Riley squealed and giggled as Lucas lifted her, putting her over his shoulder. Riley giggled, Lucas smiling over at the camera when the guy took the photo. "Got it! You two have a good night!" The man said with a smiled. "Thank you so much, you as well!" Lucas said as he set Riley down and took back his phone. The couple nodded and continued their walk. Lucas smiled as him and Riley started to walk again. "Well, I must say, that was quite a ride. I was not expecting that to happen, but it was spontaneous. I like spontaneous." Riley said. Speaking of spontaneous, as she said that, Lucas took her hand in his as they walked. Riley blushed hard, looking down at the hands, then back up at him. "Is that okay..?" Lucas asked, afraid he moved too fast. "Of course, I like it." Riley smiled as the two walked back to the dorms. On the walk back, the two talked about school, constellations, and a plethora of other things. Once they were outside of Riley's room, Lucas smiled. "Lucas, thank you for tonight. I had a really wonderful time. I would love to go out again." Riley said, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "I had a really nice time as well, and I would also love to do this again. Maybe we can get coffee together after class sometime?" "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll keep an eye out for you tomorrow." Riley said, nodding. Lucas smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you then. Good night Riley." "Good night, Lucas." With that, Lucas headed back upstairs to his room. Riley went into her room, shutting the door and slipping off her shoes. "Maya, I'm back!" She said. Maya stood as Riley walked into the room and sat on her bed. "Well, how was it?" Maya asked, smiling. "It was..so great!" Riley smiled as she laid back, beginning to tell Maya about the events of the night.


End file.
